My story
by Alice6154
Summary: This is the story of a love Hermione can never have. Her best friend is in love with her true love. Will she find another? or will she forever be heart broken?
1. Chapter 1: OMG

if you like the first chapter review and tell me ideas of how to go on!  
>my first story so go easy please!<p>Hpov.<br>I wake up crying. Again. I was getting tired of this, but its not like i could help falling in love with him. Why did he have to love my best friend? It hurt even more...I tried going out with other people, but i still thought of him so i broke up with them because i felt guilty. Its not like i was cheating, but he is always on my mind. I got up to the bathroom and wash my face. I look in the mirror and i notice how skinny i look. While i put on my makeup i think of how much easier it was when i was'nt in love with him.

"Hermione?" ginny calls through the door, knocking at the same time.  
>"What is it gin?" i answer. I dont really want to talk to anyone right now, but i would rather talk to her than anyone else. I regret when i talk to her because i havent told my best friend who im in love with, but that is because they are both in love.<br>"I need to talk to you!"  
>"One sec!" I rush to the door and open it. What i see breaks my heart, Ginny crying. Ginny never cries. I rush her to the bed.<br>"What the hell happened?"  
>"I..I..."<br>"Ginny, tell me!"  
>"Harry asked me to marry him, and i said yes! but theres bad news..."<br>"Thats great! Whats the bad news?"  
>" I took a pregnancy test and Im pregnant!"<br>I couldnt speak. She looks at me expentantly, but im at a blank. Then my heart shattered, i knew it was HIS baby. But i had one shred of hope so i decide to ask her.  
>"Ginny, it is his baby right? I know that sounds messed up, but i need to know" i ask her.<br>"Yes...but i dont know how he will react! What if he runs away? What if he leaves me to fend on my own? What will hapen to the baby? Oh hermione im so scared!"  
>"Nothing will happen ginny. He will be a great father. Go tell him now, you need to go tell him."<br>"Ok, bye hermione."  
>I didnt reply, i couldnt talk anymore. It hurt so bad, I absolutely couldnt tell ANYBODY that i was in love with Ginny's fiancee, Harry James Potter.<br> 


	2. Chapter 2: WTF

Chapter 2.  
>Gpov.<br>I was so scared, i know i should have told hermione. What would i tell him? I was so relieved when hermione was'nt angry with me. I know she has feelings for harry and i dont think she knows i know. Its so obvious and i feel horrible. The truth was though i was'nt sure the baby was harrys though, i got angry at him and i drank the night away. I head to the dormatorys to tell harry and think, will the one might stand ruin everything? I ask Ron to get Harry, and ron heads up the stairs. It was then Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs and my heart fluttered. 'Stop it Ginny!' i scolded myself, though i couldn't help it, he was to good.  
>FLASHBACK<p>"WHY WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH DRACO GINNY! HE IS YOUR ENEMY. YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE AND NOT" I didnt hear the rest of what harry yelled. I ran out of the room crying and went to the bar to drink the night away. i wasn't flirting, was I? I drank and drank till i could barely stand. Draco walked up to me and i couldnt help but notice how handsome he was.<br>Lemon warning.  
>He sweet talked me into going to his room, we talked and talked. Then talking turned into kissing. Then kissing turned into us moaning each others names and me begging for him to give me more. His toungue felt so good and i humped against his leg in desperation. He pulled out his wand and our clothes disappeared. I was a virgin so he said " this will hurt" and smiled softly. He entered me and i cryed and cryed til the pain was replaced by pleasure. We moaned and moaned until he finnally came inside me.<br>Lemon over.  
>Flashback over. I shivered from the thought, but it might be Harrys, we 'made up'. I am so nervous. Harry walks down the stairs and I know he sees my nervousness. well, time to tell my fiancee he was a father, his baby or not.<p>

Im trying to make the chapters longer, even if u dont have an accoount, review! I need some help. You could also message me! tell me if its horrible, or its great or ok or what. I need to know if im wasting my time! 


End file.
